User talk:Ids5621/Bionicle Protection Program
It's going to end no matter what you do.- :I just created this for the people that are EXTREMELY committed to BIONICLE. Personally, I'm fine with The Announcement, but not everybody is. Besides, even if this is going to fail, I'd like to help a bit. :Fear my Power!!! Can I join this??? Anyone can. Fear my Power!!! Let me rephrase what do I do to join this do I put my siggy on the page under members? :Exactly. :Fear my Power!!! you guys need a leader, im skilled, i wanna join, i'll put myself up for election if you let me in , also i'll do my best not to yell at the lego people on biosector or somethin. also, i suggest trying to convince them to make customs pieces sometimes, it'd be a helpful alternative to trying to get kits back, ive got a plan b if my first idea fails, its a dangerous move, but making a "group politcal cartoon" and making it public protest could paint lego in a very bad light, publicity is the true power in business. dccs theme idea: we're not gunna take it I'm In Weekee290 look I see it that the only way we can save bionicle is if we can convince lego it will make them money its all they care about. also I like Daniel CC's Idea but how do you intend to get the cartoon aired I would recomend the theme move along (bionicle used and the lyrics make sense for our situation) ideas post ideas below and make categories if you wanna discuss cartoons when you write a "strongly worded letter" people take into the bathroom and use it as tp, when you issue a "strongly worded conversation" the call the cops when "somebody" posts various political cartoons in public hot spots, peoples opinions are the target. if public views of lego become negative, they have to undo their mistake, you can undo that but if you change opinions, its hard to remove that cause. understand?-daniel.c.c.c :Perfectly. :Fear my Power!!! Idea How about using Mata Nui??? They've finally given us his toy, so he actually rose. Make him fall, and post it everywhere you can. Also, how about a little bit styling after JaAM???? --SubAqua 16:36, November 27, 2009 (UTC) i dont understand- daniel.c.c. leader some one create a poll with all candidates running. no voting for your self, no posting yourself as leader prematurely....ids -.- so some one make the poll and everyone whos runnin say so ps is gunna be in the most trouble if we get in trouble- daniel.c.c. Trivia You should tell in the trivia that I was the one that created the logo. Idea2 How about it if we make one big post, with messages from everyone in this club??? Those can be, cartoons, messages or anything else, as long as we stay polite and don't go swearing. I vote for TheSlicer as the leader, since he made the announcement to us all. --SubAqua 12:25, November 28, 2009 (UTC) leadership im just curious, is this election base on reputation popularity and freindship or leadership, i dont mean to be insulting but the only reasons for voting ive seen people say have little to do with leadership capabilities. Theme song Ideas I have 2 choices for a theme song: Gravity Hurts and Blurry - Puddle of Mudd. I would actually choose Blurry, as the 'Pain you gave to me' could be the idea of stopping the selling of bionicles, so we're basically saying 'Take back that idea, bring back bionicle'. ::Hmm. Both are good ideas. I can't make up my mind. ::Fear my Power!!! Please sign! You can make a difference. Go to http://www.ipetitions.com/petition/KeepBionicleAlive/signatures-31.html and sign your name (username) and you can help. Tell as much Bionicle fans as you can (or just anyone) about that link. Leader Voting *'TOAINFINITY SAYS VOTE FOR BIOGECKO!!!!' *Ids5621 '10!!! *eekee290BioGecko all the way *Creator613 votes for ids *TheSlicer should be leader! A) He founded this program. And B) even though he is not top user or anything, he probably would be, except for the fact that he changed his user name. And he is slowly bumping people down the line. He's almost ALWAYS on! Thus my vote is for him. -Teammcb *Silently agrees with Teammcb, and just leaves it by this edit for now.... You have my vote The Slicer. I also vote for you because you've got manners enough to not to go swearing against eople from the LEGO Group... *I vote for BioGecko. Scorpion665 *Um...difficult...I vote Ids5621--Ihu 10:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) *I vote for IDS.--Abc8920 18:59, November 30, 2009 (UTC) *Ids5621-- * you cant vote for yourself so ill vote biogecko-daniel.c.c. *BIOGECKO! BIOGECKO! Odst grievous * =Ids!!! *Without a doubt, Ids. Do you think I'd host voting if I WANTED to be leader? --TheSlicer *Uh... Go BioGecko! :P Rando *Um...Um...Um I'd vote for uh...uh...uh TheSlicer but since he dosen't want to be leader I'd vote lds--Toa manoc *Ids5621.Who else? *Go BioGecko! Majority vote: Ids5621 wins. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Advertisement We should get some ads out to make are program bigger. My page on the Bionicle wiki has some advertisement on it. Here is some ideas for ways to advertise: 1. Ads on our pages. 2. Ads on are signatures. 3. This one is IMPORTANT. Making a ad and putting it on other wikis and peoples talk pages. So are we going to make advertisement Ids5621? Toa manoc adverts YES WE CAN!!! Regarding making adverts, by the way. I elect toa manoc as head of advertising. I will edit my sig accordingly ASAP has spoken! hey you guys don't attack me and vandalize my page for saying this but if we get the whole wiiki to buy old bionicles from lego.com won't that make them bring them back. becuase lego ditched bioncles becuase they wheren't making enough money so if bionicle starts making money agian the'll start making it again Good idea Bio and Ids I can't get allot done on the ad. I could do what Abc did If he were to tell me how to do it and if it's simple on a PC I would not now I do my work on my mom's MAC. Toa manoc